Sonic Vs Mario: Obessions and Veneneces
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: NOT A HUMOR FIC! Sonic has lost to Mario in a game tornament, but when Nintendo distories another part of Sonic's life he goes after the rival game company with a Vengence.done before Saga went 3ed party. First chapter is so awful you have to read it. Sec
1. The Biggest Mistake In Fanfiction

OK, you may or may not know about that Death Match between Mario and Sonic held by Nintendoland.com held during May-June 2000 and I think all Sonic fans here was disappointed when Sonic won the poll, but the story summery still had Mario the victor. So I'm writing a story that's set after the Death Match. And is based on an episode of Japan anima Bubble Gum Crisis. The song here was taken directly from the show save a few lines I changed or deleted. 

Sonic had never felt so low, so broken, so . . . defeated. He had technically won, but technically and actually were two separate things. The Death Match between himself and Mario had ended.   
Sonic had run when all of Mario's allies had rushed to his side. . . like a coward! He should of stayed and fought, he knew that was what he should of done! But instead when he had his chance to prove he was made of sterner stuff, he buckled. Okay, the odds were against him, but how was that different from normal in his life?   
Moving and feeling like the walking dead, Sonic went to the only place he knew he could feel secure: Sally's apartment.   
Sally's family was not as rich as it wanted to appear to be, oh they had money, but not that much. Being overthrown did have its bites. Sally's only real income had been the comics for the last fives years. If not for them . . . Sonic didn't want to think about it.   
He had heard rumors that at long last a movie was indeed coming out, it was no third season, but at least there was a chance she could get a part with him. Sonic realized that over the last five years he had been more concerned about her career than his! His contract was not as life long as people outside Sega thought.   
He didn't know if that was noble or stupid, and strangely he hoped Sally liked whichever it turned out to be.   
Sonic always feared however that one day Sally would be left behind, and the Sega coup. would FORCE Amy on him. He didn't mind Amy that much anymore, she had grown up some since she came on board with Sonic CD. He had some hope that Sega liked Sally enough because they had brought her back during the 'End Game' incident,(why is it grand plans that fail the most utterly? That one was suppose to be the height of the comic, not so much now) but, then again, maybe that was just there way of keeping it kiddy style,(having no one die).   
Heh, and Mario had accused that he was going to call Nintendo childish.   


In the huge spiral building that was Nintendo land HQ sat a number of businessmen and top brass Nintendo characters.   
"Gentleman." Said the businessman in the central chair.   
"Through the out come of the unarranged Stadium Death Match was not as we would of predicted, it did turn in our favor. The amount of income we have gotten from the fight had been more than acceptable. We can therefore, proceed with our long hoped for expansion plans." An image of a very particular part of the city came onto the video table the conference was being held on.   
Link's eye caught it.   
"Sir." Said the Hylian.   
"What is it Link First."   
"I must asked why that area has been chosen, there ARE several warehouses in the same vicinity that would come at a much lower cost."   
"You misunderstand Link, the cost of buying the land from the government, will be most cost effective when our other goals are reached as well."   
Other goals? Link felt himself become ill. He looked to see gargoyle grins from the Mario brothers and co, and also the Donkey Kong clan. He got confused looks from Pika'Chu and Jigglypuff who sat along side Pok'emon trainers Ash Katchem and his not-girl friend Misty Waterflower. He couldn't tell what Fox McCloud and his wingmen were thinking.   
"Now then gentleman we will discuss the second delay in our completed product Gameboy advance." The Businessman began moving onto other topics, but Link's mind didn't follow. 

When Sonic came to Sally's house, he really, really, wished he had gotten lost.   
A huge wreaking machine stood posed and eager at the apartment building, as Sonic got closer, he saw all the apartment residence, most retired game characters, were being heard out of the building.   
The next thing he saw caused him to grind his teeth. There was Mario, Donkey Kong, and Link First. Three of the four top Nintendo characters, the forth being the pok'emon Pika'Chu.   
Mario seemed pretty pleased with himself, watch the game and fan character be force out of their affordable housing.   
The next thing Sonic saw mad fire burn in his eyes. At the grossly over-sized feet of the huge gorilla was Sally's roommate Bunny Rabbot, she wasn't getting up on her own. Helping her up he asked.   
"Bunny, what's goin' on? Where's Sally?"   
"Were being evicted." Said the half robotic rabbit in a weak voice, Donkey Kong had knock the wind out of her when she had blow her top to the Italian plumber.   
"What? How?" Sonic asked Bunny, Mario answered for her.   
"Nintendo has just bough this land from the government, so therefore you are all trespassing." He said smugly, the personality he showed to his love Peach not present.   
"Sonic." Said a recognizable voice behind him. He turned to see-.   
"Sally!" Sonic said glade to see she was alright. and embraced her not caring what Sega told him about keeping it for all audiences later.   
"Sonic we have to do something!" Sally whispered, but someone with exceptional pointed ears heard her.   
"There is nothing you can do." Link said flatly and to the point as always. "This transaction was and is completely legal."   
Donkey Kong then began to laugh at both Sonic, Sally, and Bunny as she barely managed to get back up. The brute pushed Bunny back down again.   
Ironically it was Sally and not Sonic who did what came next.   
"You b*stard!" She said taking a swing at the monstrous ape, which was caught in his over-sized hands. Still smiling, he began to lift Sally off her feet at arms' length and then with his other hand began to squeeze her neck.   
Before Sonic could go into a spin dash to decapitate the filthy beast, Link's sword lightly touched Kong's back.   
"That's enough, put her down." Link ordered, after glancing at Mario, Donkey Kong unceremoniously released Sally on the concrete.   
Then without a second thought, Mario gave the kill sign with his hand, and the Koopa Troopa next to the machine nodded at him, and then at the other Troopa operating the weaker.   
The huge thing began to power up, then smash part of the apartment building to pieces. Sally's eye opened wide and murmured "Oh no." as she ran back into the building Sonic too shocked to stop her. Sonic in a streak of light grasped the turtle next to the machine by the scuff of his shell.   
"Turn that thing off now!!!" Sonic threatened.   
The Koopa trooper's skin turned white, even his shell lost some of its color.   
"Turn it off!" The Koopa said in fear for his life.   
Sonikku didn't even wait for the dust to settle as he blasted full speed into the pulverized building. Finding her in a second skidding to a stop Sonic found Sally under a peace of heavy ceiling.   
Pushing it off her, Sonic saw the red pool forming around her. Sonic didn't move from that spot for some time mealy holding Sally's still warm body in his arms until it grew cold. Only then did Sonic notice what was in her hand. It must have been what she had gone back in for. It was a diamond ring. She had gone back inside for a piece of jewelry?! Then he looked at the inner lining of the ring, and he saw it was an engagement ring, meant for a proposal she would never give. Sonic had never the guts to ask her, now he knew she was building up the courage to do so herself. The sense of loss in Sonic only grew.   


It was midnight, and it was cold, but not as cold as the fire burning in Sonic's eyes. He put on his red cleats and white stitched glove in an almost ceremony fashion.   
When he was done, he stood on top of the monorail station that would take him into the heart of Nintendo's empire.   
"I will avenge you." Said Sonic, he didn't really give a damn if it sound melodramatic or not, he only want one thing, and he was going to get it. The word revenge was etched like stonework into his mind.   
Real End Game begins. Sonic thought coldly.   
"Going somewhere off on your own?" Said a semi-Australian voice behind him.   
Sonic knew it was Knuckles.   
"What do you want?" Sonic spate.   
"It has to do with an Italian Plumper and my fist." Said Knux.   
"What was she to you?!" Sonic retorted.   
"Everything!" Shouted Knux, surprised by the emotion in the voice, Sonic turned to see his spiked fists clenched.   
"Turn the volume up, I don't think the entire city heard you." Said a young and no longer high-pitched voice. Amy came into view, being flown on top of the building by Miles 'Tails' Prower.   
"Shuddup you pink brat." Said Knux, not liking Amy's attitude.   
"I/she am/is not a-" Said Amy and Tails together and then realized they had started to say the same thing.   
"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked, not liking the answer he knew he was going to get.   
"I'm coming with you Sonic, Sally was like a mother to me. If your going to try and set things right, I want to be there with you Big Brother."   
Sonic knew that Tails was going to come one-way or the other weather he like it or not. Uttering a curse, he looked at Amy with the same fire in his eyes, but not the kind Amy would of liked to see.   
"Ok, Amy, what's you reason for coming. And it had be better than, you don't want to miss the fun!" Sonic accused.   
"Sonic," Amy started. "I'm not going to try and fit into Sally's boots, but I need to prove to myself that I'm worth something once and for all. Like your more than likely thinking, this is the final battle, and if I go in and survive than I know what I can do.   
If not-then good radiance to a stupid pink pine cushion who couldn't get over a stupid crush she had on a older man who was in love with someone else from day one!!" Amy panted at her out burst. Sonic and Tails stared at her, Knuckles didn't seem to care.   
"Amy . . ." Tails said. So that was it. Self worth, Sonic couldn't deny her this. This was her trail by fire, and she had already accepted the torch.   
Resigned to his company, a question entered Sonic's mind.   
"How'd you know what I was going to do? Or where I was for that matter."   
Knux answered, "I was going to do the same anyway, as for the rest, great minds think alike." Knuckles said with a smile, thinking of all the times he had called Sonic stupid.   
A horn sounded in the distance coming closer.   
"That's my ride." Sonic said, no, it was their ride and the others sad as much.   
As the white streak, flashed below them, everyone looked at the each other, and each came to the same resolve. That was the monorail that would take them into the beating heart of Nintendo's empire.   
Each leaped and landed firmly onto the train's back as it went under the building's ridge.   


The four fighters flew like the wind on top of the train's cars. Sonic saw their target, the huge spiral mountain like building that was Nintendo HQ, as the monorail turn a corner, Sonic leaped off the transport was quickly followed by Knuckles Tails, and surprisingly Amy as well.   


The searchlights play over the corner's every angle,   
Something's wrong everyone writher in the grip of nightmares. 

Like a lumbering monster the building stood before them, growing larger as they approached, Amy keeping along with support from Tails. As they reached the outer perimeter lined with its concrete wall, the steel gate began to rise to block their path.   
Going into a spin attack Sonic smashed the petty annoyance to allow his friend to follow . They began the ascendance up the huge ramp that circled the building. 

I don't want to believe, I was born to fight,   
Though it would be easier to just say that it's too late. 

Knuckles was the first to notice the green insectiods flying toward them down the turn of the ramp. Pok'emon: Scythers. Possessing large blades instead of arms, fast, born fighters, logical choice Knuckles reflected. It was Tails who saw that the praying mantises actually carried riders. One was a tall human in green overalls, the other was a small yellow mouse with electricity sparking from its cheeks. Luigi and Pikachu: it was nice to see that cared that much about them. Coming at the attackers at two different angels the Scythers made Slash Attacks at the furry warriors.   


Don't hide your eyes from the bitter fact laid out before you (that she's gone)   
Turn it into courage "blow up, blow up." 

"Never say give up ever again."   
Pierce through the storm. 

Sonic jumped over the insect carrying the plumper did a back flip and retaliated with a spin attack.   
Tails and Amy darted side to side to avoid Pikachu electric shocks, while Luigi threw a giant turnip at Knuckles, which the Guardian of the Master Emerald with a single punch smashed to pieces.   
Tail meanwhile realized that there was no way he could fight off Scyther's speed and Pikachu attacks lighting attack at the same time.   


"Never say give up ever again."   
And run toward tomorrow. 

Flying solo over the city, Fox noticed the fire works on the Nintendo building, flying in low he got a good look at the fight. 

Link sat in Hyrule Castle, listening to the radio, the only piece of modern technology within the stone fortress' walls. Thinking about what had happened earlier that day.   
"This is Fox McCloud," Came the Star Fighter's voice over the machine. "I've spotted a battle on the Nintendo building, about a 840 feet up and rising, defender appear to three Pokemon and Luigi Mario, one of the attackers is confirmed as Sonikku Takachi Hedgehog."   
Link's head shot up along with the Hylian guard with him in the room. 

Children dream so innocently in the sunlight,   
What will shine in there pure eyes tomorrow? 

Fox flew besides the ramp, charging his lasers, targeting the one fighting with Pikachu. Fox held his breath, it was a fox(!) a Kitesune in fact. This wasn't enemy to him, this was one of his race, and he was only a kid, barely old enough to get behind the controls of his first plane. Fox found he couldn't pull the trigger, readjusting his target parameters, Fox took aim and fired. Pikachu got off the Scyther just in time using his Agility before the blast hit the Scyther in the back. Tails looked to see an Airwing fighter   
flying by, Tails was confused, Star Fox was one of Nintendo's second brass, why would they help him? But Tails then knew why, and hoped filled him, and he silently thanked the pilot of the Airwing.   
Blood coming down it's back, it's strength fading, the Scyther eyed it attacker from behind, using it's last bit of strength it leaped impossibly high into the air, and with one motion cut right through the side engine of the Star Fighter, breaking off the sword arm.   
The engine detonated and both fighter and insect were consumed in the flames. 

"Fox, Fox!" Come in!" Shouted Hare over the radio having lost contact with his Wingman over their commutation system.   
Link leaped to his feet grabbing the Biggororn sword from the wall.   
"That it! Saddle Epona!" Link ordered at the guard. 

A part of me, doesn't want to feel this hatred, knowing that the emptiness of hurting others is same for everyone. 

Don't close your heart, holding your knees trembling, that won't accomplish anything. 

The Scyther attempted a doubled edged slash attack with Knuckles but at the last moment the Echidna land on the flat of the blades, and jump over knocking Luigi off.   
Sonic and Knux's eyes meet. The message was clear.   
~Go ahead Sonic, Sally was your not mine I see that now, go, do what you feel you must!~   
Acknowledging the gesture, Sonic sped ahead, leaving Tails and Knux to fight the guards, he was surprise to see Amy keeping up with him. If Amy natural speed had at last broken through, Sonic hope she didn't die on her feet. Many young Hedgehogs, died from exhaustion or even a heart attack, having pushed their bodies too far too soon, caught in the runner's high. 

"Never say give up ever again."   
Overcome your sadness. 

Link on Epona's back raced out of the castle gates, he had never put such a strain on the horse or himself. 

Then Sonic and Amy reached the plateau. The ramped ended suddenly and without foreshadowing, and both Hedgehogs skidded to a stop, Amy breathing hard. 

"Never say give up ever again."   
And you will fly once more.   
As long as you believe . . . 

The heavy silence was like a cloak over the top of the steel mountain.   
Sonic didn't move and neither did Amy. Even when they saw the reason for their venture, they did not move.   
Mario stood before them, Donkey Kong looming behind him. The plumper was armed to the teeth. His flying cap was perched on his head, a glowing fire flower held in his hand.   
"Welcome to the pinnacle of Nintendo's empire Sonikku Takachi Hedgehog and Amy Thorn Rose." Mario said with a mock welcoming voice.   
"Your empire crumbles tonight Mario Mario." Sonic said matter of fact, "I can see you've resigned yourself to that."   
"Ha, your kind would not even exist if not for us." Mario said.   
"And if not for us you would still be a flat brainless 2-D character." Amy surprising said having caught her wind.   
Mario made a sound of intrigue.   
"The reason the super Nintendo came into existence was the Sega Genesis, the Saturn, the Dream Cast, N64. It's a never ending cycle that has allowed us to evolve." Amy said.   
"Well," Mario said. "Your cycle end now." Mario nodded toward Donkey Kong, and the Monkey came at Amy with a cry.   
Amy yelp as she threw her hammer at him cause him to shout in pain and anger.   
Sonic and Mario stared at each other. Neither move, Sonic then came at light speed, releasing a number of spin attack, but Mario knew this trick and dodged each one. Mario aimed and fired, the fireball stronger than any Sonic had seen him use before. He was in the heart of Nintendo, he was at the maximum of his power.   
--------   
Knuckles leaped up into the air with two mighty strikes broke both wings off the Scyther's back.   
Shooting off lighting like an automatic pistol, Pikachu was making Tails tap dance for his life.   
"Great what I'm going to do? why dose this stuff always happen to me?" Tails said as he began to tire. 

As Donkey Kong tried to grasp Amy she ran between his legs, and she managed to duck at he retaliatory swing. 

You not the only one whose lonely, try sitting on the crescent moon. 

Sonic spun around Mario several times looking for an opening, Mario shot out another fire ball, Sonic did a reverse spin attack flying into the air prepared to bounce off the mini-tower behind him.   
But Mario anticipated this move and blasted two fire balls: one at Sonic, the other behind him, the resulting rubble from the fire ball impacting the wall hit Sonic in the back, knocking him down. But at the last moment he slowed his decent by skidding against the building.   
Mario advanced in pre-victory lust. Sonic took a step back only to find he had nowhere to run to. 

The dreams we had as children shine still as shooting stars, 

The Scyther tried it's best to stand, as Knuckles charged it, it made one last desperate counter attack, Knuckles went under the blade and landed a crushing blow to the insect who promptly collapsed.   
Using a high jump Luigi came at the Echidna from above, but Knux leaped to meet him and grabbed him by the shoulders, then he back flipped and landed both his spiked fists in the sides of Luigi's head.   
As the plumper fell the to ground Knuckles balked.   
"Whose a knuckle-head now." 

Keep going, no matter how hard or sad thing might seem, 

Frustrated with Tails dodging his electrical attacks, Pikachu used his Agility to rush up to Tails, planning on just latching onto the fox and electrocuting him.   
Just as Pikachu was about to land, the fox took a step back while his fist rush forward. Surprised and shocked from Tails resorting to fist-de-cuffs, and a non-game move, Pika'Chu received a punch right in the stomach that sent him sailing.   
Tails seemed to ignite into flame, but four points of light that formed around him told differently. Hyper Tails channeled all his power into his aerial familiars, 

Kiss me, kiss me wind, hold me, sky hold me tight. 

"Try this one for size!" Shouted Tails pushing his cupped hands forward, his familiars charged like spears hitting the stunned Pokemon, resulting in an explosion leaving the electric mouse either fainted or slain.   
"Alright now we're talking!" Said Tails panting for breath. 

And protect us until we break down the walls, 

Amy tripped as she did her best to back off from Donkey Kong's superior physical might, making her hammer fly from her grasp. As she sat up she saw her hammer lay a full five feet from her hand.   
Donkey Kong sent a fist as Amy's head that would kill on impact. Resetting to instincts Amy moved faster than she ever had in her life, and in one motion rolled away from the ape's attack, grabbed her hammer, and landed it square on the side of his head, the sound of break bones very clear. 

When we will touch down and embrace our dreams. 

Ignoring the strange stares Link and Epona continued to race through the city streets toward Nintendo HQ. 

Sonic stood ready waiting for Mario to attack. the fireball came right at him, he charged at it straight on. 

For if anything, we were all born to live. 

Sonic speed shifted at the last moment and struck hard into Mario's gut. Pulling back for another hit, Sonic found Mario's hand around his throat.   
Sonic only then realized how little damage he had done to Mario's fat belly. Sonic felt his lungs scream for air as his windpipe was slowly crushed.   
"Good-bye, Sonikku!" Mario mocked.   
Survival became the only thought in Sonic's head, panicking, Sonic took hold of one of his own quills, ignoring the pain as it cut threw his glove and skin and the lighting pain as the quill gave way from his scalp, he stabbed half blind with the sharp end of the quill at his killer.   
Mario's eyes opened way, a drop of blood came out the corner of his mouth, followed by more as he coughed and tried to scream, but something sharp and long was stuck in the center of his neck.   
Mario's grasp went limp, he came to his knees, and then after a few agonizing second fell never to rise again, a small pool of blood forming around the head.   
Sonic was pale, and looked like he was going to throw up, his entire life, he had been fighting robots, machines, they didn't have death in their eyes when they died, they didn't scream in pain, they didn't bleed red.   
"Sonic . . . ." Said Tails as he came to the top of the plateau with Knuckles, beholding the scene, Tails hadn't found any signs of Pikachu.   
His hand shaking, Sonic pulled the quill out of Mario's neck, avoiding the life less gaze of the eyes.   
Without saying a word, and with the sound of hooves against concrete becoming audible, Sonic turn and passed his friends in a Sonic boom.   
Stealing glances at Mario's dead body, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, followed him. 

Link called Epona to a halt at the building's top. Leaving his horse behind him, Link saw the unmoving forms of Donkey Kong and Mario. Looking at his superior, Link saw the four pins on Mario's overalls that mark him as the only one to win four Death Matches in the arena.   
Pulling them off, along with the one Link had won in his battle with Mario himself. Link threw the badges over the edge of the rooftop.   
-------   
The sunset over the Mobian graveyard, basking it in a warm golden light. Normally a princess of Mobius would have had hundreds of mourners, but Sonic and Knuckles had both demanded that it be private.   
The preacher said a few words, of how Sally was now in a Kingdom safe from coups and also that all of them could rest knowing that she did. Sonic didn't hear a word. He merely stood there like a statue built over the princess' grave to ward off robbers. After the preacher had left, and everyone had given Sonikku a respectful distance, Sonic came to rest on one knee next to the grave, his hand resting on the tombstone. He didn't bother to so much as look at the inscription, his language was far too shallow to express who Sally was and what she meant to him. Then again, the same could be said of any language. Small droplets of water hit the ground as Sonic cried, he no longer cared what Sega thought his character should be like, and had showed them so much with a fingered gesture.   
He had loved Sally, and now she was gone, and now emptiness filled his soul. So may dozen yards away, Amy saw that emptiness, she knew it well, she had felt it when her village had been slaughtered, and then again when Sonic had rejected her.   
Go to him. A part of her whispered. He is alone, weak, he would welcome any comfort offered him. You could be at his bedside before the week is out. Amy however, instead of feeling energized by the idea or by the prospect of courting Sonic, she felt ashamed and dirty. It wasn't right to do that to him, to use this tragedy to her own personal gain, he needed a friend, not someone claiming to be one only interested in becoming his bed fellow.   
Holding her knees together, Amy felt the void present in her soul again, the darkness, the loneliness.   
Tying to think of a way to help his best friend, Tails looked at Amy, she looked so hurt and alone. She must of felt pain from Sally's passing as well, but Tails sensed a large amount of shame coming from her, feeling nothing but compassion, Tails put his arm around her.   
Amy felt something warm and soft touching her, looking with her eyeballs without moving her head, she saw it was Tails. Strangely, the void seemed to lessen more and more until it was nothing as Tails held her. She returned his embrace.   
Sonikku Takachi Hedgehog vowed never to return to that spot. But Sonic did return, every Christmas he returned along with Sally's birthday and the date of her death. He came and went every year, in spite of Nintendo's bounty hunters like Samush(sp). A month later, Sonic heard that Link First had retired early to his cottage in Kokkri Forest, some said he married, other said he went on adventuring, either way Link found his inner peace, it was soon followed by Pokemon Trainers Ash and Misty who announced their engagement and return to Katchem's home in Pallet Town where both would continue to train but neither would allow their Pokemon to be used in Nintendo's Death Matches, not soon after the three remaining StarFox members turned in their resignations from service as Nintendo's mercenary core. And the MST crew's satellite of love had been hit by a comet resulting in the lose of all hands.   
Sonic of course knew their reason for leaving, each and every one of them had waken up to see what the empire that Nintendo had forged from nothing had become, and had decided to live out their lives in decently. None of them ever tried to hunt down Sonic or his friends, and often Sonic would later believe they helped him from behind the scenes. They couldn't leave Nintendo of course, no more than Sonic could leave Sega.   
But Sonic knew, in their own way, they were kin. Perhaps, as we all are kin.   


That made Sonic feel more alive somehow, he knew that him suffering would be the last thing Sally would of wanted. So he would go on, live on. Standing besides Tails Amy, and Knuckles, Sonic left the graveyard, with his head high, and his face toward the horizon.   


Another day is like a new beginning,   
And so today I know that it's a new start.   
I know the bad times are disappearing.   
Cause now I know, we will never be apart. 

You're the one that makes me feel so high, just like the diamonds in the sky.   
I never want hear you say good-bye, because you're my diamond in the sky,   
(Yea!)   
Another road that we must travel, another night for you to show me the way. 

I never want hear you say good-bye, because you're my diamond in the sky,   
You're the one that makes me feel so high, just like the diamonds in the sky. 

Where do all the rainbows go?   
To somewhere I don't know.   
Wherever it is, I want to go   
Oh, wherever it is, I want to go   
Feel so high   
Feel so high   
I never want to hear you say goodbye   
'Cause you're my diamond in the sky.   
You're the one that makes me feel so high   
Just like the diamonds in the sky.   


Flames, reactions, good or bad, comments, suggestions, reviews, all welcome.   
Please respond.   
  
  



	2. Onward to a bright future

Sonic stood on the dark classic theater stage looking at the camera. "S'up, people," Sonic, greeted strangely solemn. "Lotta things have changed since this thing got written huh? Sega hadn't even BECOME third party yet when this thing got slapped on here. And the guy who wrote the original 'Sonic vs. Mario' fight on the NintendoLand web site said and I do quote 'the only hope Sega and Sony could have of beating Nintendo is joining forces' well, we kinda know how wrong that turned out to be, Sony and Microsoft are eatin' Nintendo, the last first party gaming consol alive… Or that's how the author sees it. But seriously folks. You're all gotta be wonderin' what the heck this is all about. I mean, what's with another chapter to his thing that should never have been?"

"What it's all about." Sally answered joining Sonic on the stage. "Is the author's personal apology at his knee jerk writing of this story."

"Originally he was plannin' on having me stuck in a VR machine and have me and Mario team up and take down Microsoft. But he realized that would just be a repeat of the immature junk that got this story written in the first place. And we all have to move on in life soon and later, and the days of this author's time in fanfiction is drawing to a close."

"Don't ya worr'!" Mario joined in from behind the pair. "He's gonna finish what he's started first before this. All those a' stories without da 'complete'ta sign will be completed."

"Well, nothing to worry about for those who liked his stuff to begin with." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, " repeated Sally, "Since myself and Mario are alive, you can bet your other video game favorites are alive too. Sorry to the Team Rocket fans who liked seeing pokemon's mascot dying."

"Look buds." Sonic explained walking across the stage at a strained slow pace for himself. "We all make mistakes, but sometimes we need reminders of them or we'll just keep makin'em. So that's why this deep scar is going to remain up for the time being."

"I know that's not the best news for everyone here." Sally continued, "But the author feels it's for the best… and … robotized girls are the hottest ever! Hey! Whose being screwing with the teleprompter?" Sally yelled at unseen stage management.

"I think some people from the transformation lists sneaked back stage while we were rehearsing." Sonic thought.

'Ah com'on, it'a not that bad." Mario tried to pacify his rival.

Sally restarted reading. "… in second only to 'dragon reborn' princesses in pink dresses?"

"That'a it!" Mario ran behind the curtain that lay on the back of the stage, Sally and Sonic heard a long line of Stomping sound effects and Italian battle cries. They didn't know there was such a thing as Italian battle cries. A minute later a couple of anthropomorphic crosses between a fox and a dragon, having been stomped into the shape of pancakes, waddled from below the curtain and left the stage mutter 'ow, ow, ow.'

"That'a one problem solved." Mario dusted his hands off looking pleased with himself.

"True." Sally had to admit.

"Well, I think that wraps things up." Sonic said. "I have some snowboarding to do, so I'd better-

"Mario! Help me!" The plumper and hedgehog looked up to see King Bowser in his Clown-copter, holding a kicking and wiggling Princess Peach from the back of her dress by the length of his huge arm.

"Hey! You'a kidnapped her already this week ya deadbeat lizard!" Mario shouted.

Bowser for once didn't react violently to Mario's taunts. "Yea yea, but this time I have a business partner."

"Huh? You what he's talking about Sal'? … Sal?" Sonic realized Sally wasn't standing next to him.

"LET ME GO YOU ROTTIN EGG!" Sally snarled, kicking and screaming as Eggman Robotnik held the princess over the edge of his Egg-O-Matic hovercraft.

"Taking tips from this guy is gonna just bring ya a lot of hurt egg face!" Sonic snarled.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that rodent." Robotnik said confidently. "If you want them, come and get them!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic and Mario, together, both rose to the challenge,

But that is a story written by someone else (indeed it has already been written), this tale, is at

The End.


End file.
